


The empty boy who seeks death

by Lolonyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rich - Freeform, Romance, School, Students, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo
Summary: Eren Yeager is an apathetic, emotionally and physically numb teen who spends most of his days thinking of ways to die due to unknown reasons.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. The pufferfish

Eren left the warmth of the computer cafe after spending his after school hours there trying to pass time by. He walked out into the unwelcoming cold of the dark streets, in the process he took out his phone and dialled a number 

"Hello" a deep voice said 

"Tell me the location, I'm on my way right now" Eren said 

"It's 1540 .................., the code word is Roses" the person said 

"Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes" Eren said and hanged up his phone 

He walked towards the bus stop, he got on to the bus and got off after a couple stops. He started walking the rest of the way towards his destination 

"Roses" Eren said once arriving at an abandoned building where he was supposed to meet the mysterious guy

"You have my cash?" The guy asked 

"Yeah" Eren said taking out a small envelope filled with cash 

"Good, here" the guy said giving Eren an object covered with a cloth

"Thanks" Eren said taking the object and gave the guy the cash

"I'll be going now" the guy said

Eren nodded,he placed the object into his backpack and then started walking towards his home. While walking Eren spotted three figures with the uniform of Eren's school on. Eren didn't pay much attention to them and he hoped that they won't say anything to him. he just walked past them but luck wasn't on his side since one of them called out to him

"Eren?" Hange said 

Eren turned around to look at the small group of friends 

"Yes?" Eren asked not particularly interested in the conversation 

"What are you doing out late alone?" Hange asked

"Nothing" Eren said 

"Well since you're here want to grab something to eat with us before going home" Hange said 

"No thanks" Eren said immediately rejecting the idea 

"Come on, it'll be fun" Hange said 

"No" Eren said 

"Well I don't care what you say because you're coming with us anyways" Hange said grabbing Eren's arm and locked it with hers 

"Stop bullying the guy, he said he doesn't want to go with you freakshow" Erwin said 

"That's rude" Hange said 

"Can we go already" Levi said looking very irritated 

"Yeah let's go" Hange said dragging Eren with her

The group went to one of the restaurants and ordered a bunch of food

"So Eren what do you like?" Hange asked looking at Eren, Levi glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye and Erwin leaned in expectantly 

"Nothing" Eren said 

"Huh?" Hange said looking shocked "there's gotta be something"

"No, there's nothing" Eren said 

"Okay, what do you do on your free time?" Hange asked 

"Stuff" Eren said

"What kind of stuff?" Hange asked 

"Unimportant stuff" Eren replied 

"That's not telling me anything, can you be more detailed" Hange said 

Eren just stared at Hange without saying anything 

"Are you going to say anything?" Hange asked 

Eren once again didn't respond, he just stared blankly at Hange which creeped her out quite a bit

"Is he okay?" Hange asked whispering to the other two boys 

"I'm not sure" Erwin said whispered back 

"Here is your order is there anything else you want?" The waiter asked arriving with the food ordered and placed it on the table 

Eren raised his hand 

"Yes?" The waiter asked 

"Do you sell pufferfish?" Eren asked

"Yes we do" the waiter said 

"I'd like to have it raw and as less clean as possible" Eren said, this little request left Eren's table mates baffled

"Um sir, we can't give you an unclean pufferfish it might poison you" the waiter said 

"That's okay, in fact you don't need to cut it. Just take off it's skin and give me the rest" Eren said 

"Sir you must not understand, if you eat it like that you'll most certainly die from poisoning" the waiter said 

"I understand what you're saying" Eren said 

"I don't think you do" the waiter said 

"Yes I do, wait now that I'm thinking about it. Don't take off the skin just give it to me as it is from water" Eren said this statement left the disturbed waiter and Eren's schoolmates with many questions and most importantly it left them shocked 

His phone started ringing "hold on for a sec I need to take this" Eren said answering his phone 

"Hello?" Eren said 

"Eren where are you?" Armin asked

"I'm at a restaurant, I was about to order a pufferfish so can you hold on for a minute, I need to explain to the waiter how I want it" Eren said 

"Eren no" Armin said 

"What do you mean by no?" Eren asked knitting his eyebrows 

"Don't order a pufferfish" Armin said 

"Why?" Eren asked 

"Obviously it'll kill you" Armin said 

"I know that, I read that it takes like 60 minutes to kill a person so it's not a bad way to go don't you think" Eren said, this statement caused the people listening to his words look at Eren like he was crazy 

"Um.. I'll go call the manager" the waiter said and excused himself 

Hange, Erwin and Levi stared at Eren wondering if what he was saying is a joke or if he was serious 

"Eren no, just no" Armin yelled causing Eren to pull his phone away from his ear while wincing 

"Which restaurant are you at?" Armin asked 

"Um... I don't know" Eren said 

"Don't give me that crap, just tell me the name of the damn restaurant" Armin yelled, everyone at the table could hear him despite the phone not being on speaker

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Eren asked 

"Obviously" Armin yelled

"Then I don't know which restaurant I'm at" Eren said 

"Damn it Eren just tell me the name of the dammed restaurant" Armin yelled

"No thanks so bye it was nice knowing you" Eren said hanging up his phone 

"Um.... you're joking right?" Hange asked 

Eren stared at Hange for a while before replying "about what?" He asked 

"The whole pufferfish thing, it can actually kill you no joke" Hange said 

Eren's eyes wondered to the food in front of him, he took the bowl of noodles he first ordered and started eating while completely ignoring Hange's statement.  
Levi and Erwin exchanged looks with Hange 

"Way to go four eyes" Levi said taking his food and started to eat 

"Eren?" Hange said trying to catch Eren's attention after giving Levi a glare 

"Excuse me for the interruption but my worker here said he heard something disturbing" the manager said arriving at the table the group was currently at

Everyone looked at Eren, the manager noticed this too so he turned to look at Eren too

"Excuse me sir" the manager said 

Eren looked up at the manager, he didn't utter a word 

"Where you the one who requested for a pufferfish?" The manager asked 

"Yes" Eren said 

"I'll let the chef know to get it prepared properly" the manager said 

"No" Eren mumbled 

"No?" The manager asked repeating Eren's words

"I want it fresh out of water, there's no need to prepare it" Eren said 

"But sir, it's not safe for consumption" The manager said trying to reason with Eren 

"I know" Eren said 

"So why would you want it that way know it's not safe?" The manager asked 

"Because it'll kill me" Eren said like it wasn't a big deal

"I'm sorry but we can't do that" the manager said 

"Mhm" Eren hummed, he took hold of his bag and moved aside the item he got a while ago and started taking out bills of money that where neatly arranged in piles.

"Will that compensate for the trouble?" Eren asked after placing around $5,600 on the table 

The manager's mouth started to water looking at the amount of cash Eren was willing to offer 

"Sir we can't allow this, it'll be on us if he passes away" the waiter said realizing that his boss is actually considering the ridiculous idea 

"You don't have to worry about that, my lawyers will represent you if by any chance there's a trail against you" Eren said "they are one of the top lawyers in the country too" 

"Um we really can't do that" the manager said but his eyes were saying a completely different story which disgusted Hange, Erwin, Levi and the waiter. A small smile found its way up to Eren's lips

"How about I double no triple the amount of money you see here" Eren said placing his hand on the stack of cash 

"Yes, I think what you wish for can be done for you" the manager said 

"EREN!!!" Armin yelled walking into the restaurant and started looking around until he spotted the said teen 

"Hey Armin" Eren said 

"We are going home now" Armin said "also who carries around a load of cash like this" he said taking the money and shoved it into Eren's backpack 

"What are you doing?" Eren asked 

"I'm stopping you obviously so let's go home, Mikasa prepared dinner for us" Armin said 

"I don't wanna" he said 

"You don't have a choice so come on let's go" Armin said throwing Eren's bag over his shoulder and grabbed Eren's hand, the two left the restaurant with Eren resisting while Armin fought against Eren's resistance 

"I'll come by next time" Eren yelled 

"No he won't" Armin yelled dragging Eren back to their shared building 

Once they arrived Armin opened the door to Mikasa's penthouse which was beside Armin's penthouse and across Eren's penthouse. The three of them took all of the available three penthouses of the building, Eren's being more expensive since of more rooms.

"You're back" Mikasa said 

"Yeah" Armin said pushing Eren through the door

"Eren how many times do we have to stop you from harming yourself" Mikasa said 

She started ranting on and on, which caused Eren to retreat back into his mind tuning Mikasa out.


	2. Reckless pt.1

There are days where Eren’s will to die is stronger than normal causing him to do pretty much anything reckless all day and there are days where Eren’s will to die is weak causing him to feel lazy about attempting suicide.

Armin and Mikasa like the lazy Eren more than anything because they won’t have to worry about Eren getting himself in a situation where death is at the door. However the two are terrified of the reckless Eren because he always finds a way of getting himself in situations that could kill him all day without a break, also the reckless Eren tends to be cunning in order to get away from the eyes of Armin and Mikasa. This cunning nature made Armin and Mikasa realize a lot of things about Eren they’ve never dared to think before.

Today was one of those special days, where Eren’s will for death is weaker or stronger than normal, unfortunately Eren woke up on the wrong side of bed so he’s very bent on getting rid of himself from the world.

“What’s the fastest way out” Eren mumbled thinking about all the methods he’s yet to use until he remembered the item he got the previous day

Eren walked towards backpack and reached inside the bag to take out the object he bought from a stranger. He unwrapped it to reveal a gun.  
With the gun in hand he went to his bathroom and stared himself in the mirror

“How should I do this?” Eren mumbled wondering which part of his body to shoot

He placed the gun on the side of his heart “no, what if it misses?” He mumbled and moved the gun to his head

“I heard the skull is strong, I’m not taking any chances” Eren mumbled taking the gun away from his head and stared at it once again in deep thoughts 

“Eren!” Armin yelled banging on his door

Eren walked towards the door, when he was about to open he realized that he was still holding the gun so he slipped it at the back of his pant and covered it with his top

“What?” Eren asked opening the door

“Time for school” Armin said 

“I’m not going” Eren said 

“Why?” Armin asked narrowing his eyes 

“Don’t feel like it” Eren mumbled

Armin looked at him suspiciously “I’ll spend the day with you then” he said 

“No need” Eren bluntly said 

“Come on, it’s been a while since the two of us hanged out” Armin said 

“I don’t care, I don’t want you here” Eren stated 

“You’re planning something aren’t you?” Armin said

“Yeah, planning on watching the real housewives of New Jersey” Eren lied

“Really? Let’s watch it together” Armin said inviting himself into Eren’s house

“Can’t you leave me alone” Eren said 

“Your great need to be alone makes me think you’re planning something else” Armin said 

“Come on right in” Eren said despite Armin being in his penthouse 

“Thanks” Armin said throw his bag down and walked towards Eren’s coach

“You get started I’m going to take a quick shower” Eren said 

“Okay” Armin said 

Eren went back to his bedroom’s bathroom and turned on the shower. Then took the gun and pointed it into his mouth, when he pulled the trigger nothing came out. He pulled the trigger a couple times but still nothing

“Son of a b*tch” Eren cursed throwing the gun on the floor, he then picked it up and looked where the bullets where supposed to be to find nothing

“That bastard tricked me” Eren mumbled irritation very evident on his face 

He opened his bathroom door and walked towards his backpack taking a couple bills and shoved them into his pockets.

“How should I leave without Armin noticing?” Eren mumbled thinking of escape routes, once he thought of a way he found himself standing on his bedroom balcony 

“Or I can just plunge to my death” Eren said getting on the other side of the safety rails

“Eren what are you doing?” Armin asked busting through Eren’s door

“Hey Armin good timing” Eren said 

“Where are you?” Armin asked 

“Balcony” Eren said 

“Eren!!” Armin yelled seeing the position Eren was in he was about to rush towards him but Eren’s words stopped him 

“Don’t get any closer, I will let go if you do” Eren threatened 

Armin wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, whichever option he chose Eren was still going to take the fall and die

“Why are you doing this?” Armin asked horror evident in his eyes

“Doing what?” Eren asked 

“Always looking for ways to die” Armin said 

“I’m tired” Eren said 

“Why? At least tell me that much, tell me why you want to be gone so badly” Armin said crying 

“Don’t cry, you should be happy because I can finally go to sleep” Eren said grinning at Armin

Armin’s eyes went wide seeing Eren grinning like that. This was the first time in his entire life he saw Eren grin so genuinely yet at the sametime looking so empty,this caused his heart tighten in pain

“Please, Eren don’t do this” Armin said 

“Sorry but I made up my mind” Eren said 

“I’m begging you Eren please don’t do this, you’re important to us, to me you’re my very first friend” Armin said 

“Remember what I told you when you started hanging out with me?” Eren said 

Armin nodded, he used his shirt to wipe the pouring tears which kept coming no matter how much he tried to stop them  
“You said I shouldn’t get close to you b-because you will die young” Armin said 

“That’s right, don’t get close to me because I’m going to die young. I’m sure you understand what that means now right” Eren said 

Armin nodded his head 

“The reason I didn’t want you close to me was because it was going to rip your heart the day I finally die” Eren said

“But why? That’s what I want to understand” Armin said 

Eren just smiled “come here and keep you hands behind your back” 

Armin took a couple steps forward and stood face to face with Eren

“You’ll always be my friend, now and forever okay” Eren said “like we promised best friends forever even in the afterlife”

Armin nodded 

“I’m sorry I’m leaving you early like this but I’m sure Jean will take good care of you” Eren said leaning in to give Armin a kiss on the cheek

“goodbye Armin” he said letting go of the safety rail

“Eren no!!” Armin yelled reaching out to try catch Eren but it was no use, all Armin could do was look at his friend falling down to his death in horror

“W-w-why?” Armin asked “why Eren!! Why?” Armin yelled tears blurring his eye sight 

“Damn it” Armin yelled crouch on the floor unable to stand

“It hurts, it really hurts” Armin said clutching his shirt in pain, all he could do was cry for his best friend he couldn’t save

That’s how Eren Yeager died, He shall forever Rest In Peace 

Well, that’s what Eren wanted but life has different plans for him. His shirt got caught on the tree branch down below effectively breaking his fall

“Stupid Tree, that was supposed to be a cool way to die” Eren mumbled 

“Whatever I still have all day to die” Eren said walking away from the building heading towards a shop


	3. Reckless pt2

Eren went to a super store to buy pills so that he can overdose on them since his first attempt failed.  
The cashier looked at him weirdly when he placed six bottles of Advil on the counter to pay

"Sir what are you going to do with this pills?" The cashier asked 

"I have 23 sisters who deal with cramps every month during their menstruation, I was sent to buy more pills" Eren said 

"That's a lot of sisters" the cashier said 

"Yes, our parents love each other too much they can't keep their hands of each other" Eren said 

"Okay, that will be 50 dollars please" the cashier said 

"Okay" Eren said handing over a couple bills that came up to 50 dollars, he took the plastic bag and left the store 

He stopped by a convenience store to buy a bunch of drinks and water, after that he went to a secluded place he opened the bottles of pills and water, he started taking them a handful at a time. It took him only an hour to get through the six bottle, a minute later after stuffing himself with them pills he vomited them all out. And there was a fact that his body has a certain degree of drug resistance so the pills had no much effect on him

"Ugh I forgot about that" Eren said between his throw up session  
After vomiting his guts out Eren used the remaining water to rinse his mouth and drank the drinks he bought to have a better taste in his mouth 

Attempt # 2 was also a fail

"What to do?" Eren wondered deep in thought while walking around after a bit he stop realizing that he was standing on top of a bridge that had violent waters down below

"This is perfect" Eren said getting on the safety rail

"Hey kid down from there its dangerous" someone said after seeing Eren standing on the safety rail

Eren glanced at the guy before jumping into the water "finally" was the last the he said before entering the unwelcoming waters

Attempt # 3........... successful???...............

Eren struggled to breath under the water but that didn't matter. Lack of breath was nothing to him after all he grew up having a hand over his neck making it harder for him to breath most times. This was just like the good old times

Eren smiled while also placing his hands around his neck, with a smile he tightened his hold on the neck before closing his eyes falling unconscious because of the lack of air

Around 3pm a certain someone regained consciousness and started started coughing and threw up some water.  
He was beating his chest while coughing. After sometime he was completely fine 

"What happened?" Eren asked looking around, he found himself laying between the ground and water

"Why is life playing so cruelly with me just let me die" Eren said, he couldn't express agony or anger, he couldn't even express the empty burden placed on him. His eyes, heart and words held nothing but emptiness, he himself was nothing but empty he knows that more than anyone

Eren got up and headed the opposite way where the water was going he found himself at the bridge he jumped from a couple hours after walking. He walked across it heading back to his home, there's no use trying anything. His will to try and jump to his death was taken away when the thing he thought would kill him didn't take away his life

He walked without even paying attention to his surroundings, his legs moved on their own. He was snapped out of it when he heard a car honk, he turned his head to see a car heading towards him at a really fast speed. Eren just stood there staring not bothered to move or anything but thankful?? Someone pulled him back just in time 

"Hey I know you have a death wish and all that but don't drag other people in your matters" Levi said looking at Eren

Eren just stared at him without saying anything for a while 

"You wanna have sex?" Eren asked 

"What?" Levi asked 

"I asked if you wanna have sex" Eren said 

"Why?" Levi asked 

"I heard there's a possibility of dying during sex so I was wondering if you're looking for pleasure. I can give it to you but you'll have to deal with my dead body if I happen to die" Eren said 

"I'm not interested" Levi said "I also told you not to drag people in your business" Levi said while walking away 

Eren followed him "what about that friend of yours? The blond one" 

"Or that girl I get a crazy vibe from her can she kill me?" Eren asked 

"Why are you following me?" Levi asked turning to face Eren 

"I'm coming to your place" Eren said 

"Why?" Levi asked 

"So that I can change your mind and make you have sex with me" Eren said 

"Not happening" Levi said 

3 hours later 

"How did this happen?" Levi asked staring at the naked Eren he just finished having sex with 

"It didn't work" Eren said looking at his hands then at Levi "let's do it again but this time be really rough, you can choke me if you want too"

Levi looked at Eren like the weirdest person he's ever seen which in truth it is

"Take your clothes and leave" Levi said 

"Come on just one more time please" Eren begged 

"Not happening" Levi said 

-2 hours later-  
"Wait wait wait how did it happen again? Especially when you're not responsive, you just lay there staring at me like you don't anything " Levi asked staring at Eren who's body was filled hickeys he placed 

"I feel it but I don't have any reactions for you so don't expect me to go all crazy just because you're good at it also we agreed that I'll die, you didn't keep your promise" Eren blankly said looking at Levi

"I never promised you anything" Levi said looking really annoyed 

"I have nothing else for today, I should do more research on how exactly it happens" Eren mumbled going deep in thought "I'll come over next time with what I found, I'm sure it'll help" he said looking at Levi 

"Don't come over. This was the first and last time doing it with you now leave" levi said licking Eren out of his placed after Eren put his clothes on

"Today was a huge waste" Eren mumbled going back home 

Attemp #4 pleasurable???? Fail


	4. Chapter 4

Eren is that one student who doesn’t do anything but somehow attracts the attention of people. He’s your total hottie, he doesn’t bother with studying but somehow gets straight As, he sleeps in class but the teachers don’t bother waking him up. He’s not particularly kind to anyone or talk to them yet somehow he’s still popular,when he opens his mouth he tends to mostly speak unsettling words and people brush it off like it’s a joke. No one knows anything about him, even his closest friends Mikasa and Armin, all they know is that Eren comes from a rich family and he wants to die, those are the only two details they were able to find out from all the years they’ve know Eren.

Eren’s life seems all good and perfect but why does he want to die? 

“Excuse me” 

Eren turned his head to see a girl fidgeting while her eyes were looking left and right 

“Um please read this, I’ll wait for you behind school for your response” the girl said holding out a pink envelope 

Eren stared at it “dont wanna” he said looking away 

“Huh!?” The people who were in the classroom and overheard what was going on said

“Eren are you stupid? That’s Jessica the cutie of the school” Connie said walking up to Eren 

Eren stared at Connie then at the girl who’s so called Jessica 

“Do you want to die together?” Eren asked looking at Jessica 

“Huh?” Jessica asked 

“You wanna create a suicide pact?” Eren asked 

“What kind of questions are those!!??” Connie yelled 

“Serious questions” Eren said looking at Connie with his usual blank expression 

“Um.... I like my life so I don’t want to die” Jessica said 

“Hey” Eren said standing up

“Yes?” Jessica asked but Eren just walked past her towards the door

“I did research let’s do it again” Eren said locking his hands around Levi

“I told you no, yesterday was the first and last time I was ever going to do that with you” Levi said 

“What are you two talking about?” Erwin asked 

“Yeah, I sense something juicy” Hange said looking at the two expectantly 

“You’re that crazy looking girl” Eren said pointing at Hange 

“The name is Hange you know” Hange said

“Crazy girl please kill me” Eren said letting go of Levi and grabbed a hold of hange’s hand 

“You’re still on that dying thing? Wasn’t that some kind of joke?” Hange asked 

“Crazy girl I don’t have times for jokes. Do some dangerous experiments on me so I die” Eren said 

“For someone who doesn’t have any other emotion other than emptiness you sure are troublesome” Levi said pulling Eren into his arm and dragged him to a private place

Eren’s eyes widened a bit “what did you say?” He asked

“You are empty, I noticed this yesterday but your pain receptors are totally damaged, actually no that’s not right it’s more like you’re used to pain that your pain receptors don’t affect anything anymore” Levi said turning Eren around to face him 

Eren stared at Levi 

“Tell me Eren, you’re apathetic to everything and everyone but why is it that you make a big deal about wanting to die? When it comes to dying you put more effort there. Why do you want to die so bad?” Levi asked 

Eren continued to stare at Levi without saying anything 

“Is it because you want to run away from something or someone?” Levi asked 

-Flashback-  
“Where do you think you’re going!!?? Do you think you can run away from me you son of b*tch? I’ll kill you” a man yelled pulling Eren by the leg and started choking him

“Daddy I’ll be good so don’t kill me” Eren said while struggling for air

“I brought a brat like you in this world so I have every right to do whatever I want with you” Eren’s father said taking out a syringe filled with liquid, he released the liquid inside Eren’s body 

“It hurt!” Eren yelled moving violently 

“Shut up! This is what you’re only good for so shut  
Up!” Eren’s father yelled taking out more syringes and started releasing them into Eren’s body 

Eren turned his head to look at his mother 

“Mommy help me” Eren mumbled but Eren’s mother looked away 

“I’ll go get the table ready, I’ll bring the tools too” Eren’s mother said 

“Mo-mmy” Eren mumbled before blacking out to the image of his mother’s back towards him walking away

-End of flashback-  
“Hey what are you doing?” Levi yelled seeing Eren choking himself, he removed his hands away from his neck 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Levi asked looking angry

“I’m going to die anyways so I’d rather die on my own terms” Eren said 

Levi’s eyes went wide, even tho he was used to Eren’s empty look he couldn’t help but think the Eren in front him wasn’t only empty but he was filled with darkness

Levi’s body moved on its own, he pulled Eren into a hug 

“My parents own a hospital let’s go there, they’ll see what kind of mental illness you suffer from” Levi said 

“I don’t” Eren said 

“You don’t?” Levi asked 

“Mental illness, I’m fine” Eren said and started coughing really hard

Levi pushed Eren away and looked at him

“I want to die my own way, that’s all that I want” Eren said blood starting to drip out of his mouth 

“What’s going on? Hey! Are you okay?” Levi asked staring at Eren panic was starting to get evident on his face but Eren looked at Levi with a blank look. Not a trace of pain crossed his face 

“I’m fine” Eren said 

“You’re totally not fine, let’s go to the hospital” Levi said picking Eren up 

“Why are you worried?” Eren asked but this time a whole chunk of blood came out of his mouth which somehow didn’t get anywhere near Levi 

“There’s something seriously wrong” Levi said taking his phone out and started dialling a number in panic


	5. Chapter 5

Eren’s eyes went wide open to see a couple of people surrounding him with utensils that he knows very well. His guess is that he’s in the hospital being operated on

Eren stared at them for a while until someone noticed him starring 

“Oh my goodness” the doctor said jumping a bit 

Everyone turned to see Eren wide awake, one of the doctors tried to increase the anesthesia to make Eren go back to sleep but it didn’t work

“I’d really appreciate it if you you close me up right now” Eren said staring at the doctor who he assumes was the one leading the surgery 

“Right, let’s do that for the moment” the doctor said 

after a while the doctor finished stitching Eren’s stomach back together, Eren was then moved to a room

Around 30 minutes later Levi and a doctor rushed in into the room Eren was being held

“You woke up in the middle of surgery?” Levi asked even tho he knew the answer 

“Drugs” Eren said 

“Drugs?” Levi asked 

“They don’t work on me, especially liquid and inhaling ones” Eren said staring at Levi 

“How is that possible, that’s completely impossible” the doctor who came in with Levi said 

“This is my dad, the owner of the hospital his name is Andrew” Levi said 

“My body” Eren said 

“Your body?” Levi and Andrew asked 

“Filled with them” Eren said 

“Your body is filled with drugs” Andrew said “that explains a lot, the doctor who was operating on you found a chunk of this things” Andrew said holding out a blue cubic substance that was hard 

“What is that?” Levi asked

“Drug, dangerous drug” Eren said 

“Is it some unknown drug or something I’ve never seen it before” Andrew said 

“Unknown drug, unreleased didn’t work” Eren said 

“May I ask why you’re speaking that way? My son told me you can speak properly” Andrew asked 

Eren turned to look blankly at Andrew

“You” he said 

“Yes?” Andrew asked 

“Called my parents?” Eren asked 

“Not yet” Andrew said 

“Don’t call” Eren said 

“Why?” Andrew asked 

“You, and you” Eren said pointing at Andrew then Levi “and wife will be killed” 

“Huh?” Andrew asked looking shocked, Levi’s eyes went wide a bit 

“Can’t tell you everything” Eren said 

“Oh is that why you’re talking the way you are?” Andrew asked

Eren once again didn’t respond 

“Keep quiet, don’t tell anyone. They are watching” Eren said 

“Who’s watching?” Levi asked 

“Dad and Mom” Eren said looking out the window 

“They the one responsible for all this? We should report them to the police” Levi said 

“Corrupt, working with them and government. Stay quiet, or we die” Eren said 

“Is that why you want to die so bad? Is that why you wish to die your own way? Because your parent will kill you as soon as news get out?” Levi asked

“Parents..... dad? And mom?..... parents?..... I don’t have any..... I have dad and I have mom..... no parents” Eren said 

“A dad and mom are parents” Andrew said

“No, they are....... killers” Eren said turning his head toward the window once again “I need to leave” he said getting up from the bed 

“Why?” Levi asked 

“You’ve not recovered yet, you’re going to open the wounds” Andrew said 

“Hide now” Eren said pushing to an area and pulled the curtain

“Eren! What are you doing in the hospital?” A males voice was heard by Andrew and Levi, they decided to keep quiet 

“I fainted, my friend brought me here because he was worried” Eren said 

“You little brat” the male said punching Eren on his face then punched his stomach which caused him to flinched since he somehow started feeling the pain for some reason but he had to pretend not to feel anything 

“Are you trying to get us caught? Are you!? I specifically told you to stay out of hospitals I don’t care if you fainted or died or whatever you’re to stay out of the hospital at all cost” the man said severely beating Eren 

“You better be out of here by tomorrow morning” the man said leaving the room

“Eren” a female voice said 

Eren looked up to see his accomplices mother approaching him 

“Leave” Eren said clutching his stomach blood was very evident which would mean the stitches have been opened

“Eren” 

“I said get out, get away from me” Eren said glaring at his mother who was on the verge of tears 

“Get lost, what can’t you understand” Eren coldly said 

“Woman! I don’t have all day for you” Eren’s father yelled 

“Coming dear” Eren’s mother said glancing at Eren one last time before leaving 

After sometime Eren told the two males to come out 

“Stitch me up and make it quick, you have to do it here” Eren said 

“Let me go get the tools I’ll be back soon” Andrew said and ran out the room

“What kind of parents are those” Levi said looking irritated 

“I felt pain” Eren said 

“Huh?” Levi asked 

“I thought I won’t be able to feel it anymore but it hurts a lot” Eren said tears coming out of his eyes while holding tightly to his stomach 

Levi crouched down and wiped one of Eren’s tears away 

“I want to die my own way, I don’t want to die by his hands” Eren said closing his eyes 

“They won’t kill you” Levi said 

“My brother, they killed him and soon had me” Eren said “he died when he was only ten” 

“They won’t touch you, I promise you that” Levi said 

“I want to die my own way, that’s all I want” Eren said 

“You shouldn’t be wishing to die, you should wish to live” Levi said 

“I....... I have nothing to live for........ I want to die.... that’s the only thing that....makes.... my... life.... worth living” Eren said looking at Levi 

“It really hurts, I can feel the pain, I... don’t want to feel it” Eren said 

All Levi could do was holding Eren’s hand while watching his lifeless eyes produce tears from the pain his body was feeling until he fell into an unconscious stage 

“Your pain means you’re alive” Levi said kissing Eren’s hand “I’ll help you fight against them and I’ll help you find the reason to live” Levi mumbled and moved to kiss Eren’s lips

“Um....I’m not sure if that’s supposed to be romantic or what but you shouldn’t kiss a half dead patient like that” Andrew said looking at his son 

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked standing up and moved away so that his dad would take care of Eren’s stitches 

“I don’t know what your relationship with this kid is but you should know you’re facing death in the face of you pursue him” Andrew said 

“I know” Levi said 

Silence followed between the two for a while 

“I’m going to help Aunty with her campaign, I’ll make sure the current government, police who are involved and his parents to face harsh persecution for what they did to him” Levi said 

“Took you long enough to say something, I was starting to think you weren’t going to do anything” Andrew said 

“I’m going to need you and mom’s help, it’s obvious that Eren has some mental issues even if he doesn’t realize it himself” Levi said 

“Yeah I know for sure he suffered from PTSD but there’s something else too. Numbness and Apathetic included, this kid has a whole bunch of defences it’s most like what we saw today wasn’t even half of what he dealt with on a daily basis” Andrew said


End file.
